


Damn Minx

by justpast_thehelterskelter



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 21:53:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/958012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justpast_thehelterskelter/pseuds/justpast_thehelterskelter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mattex Kinkathon Submission Fic!<br/>Prompt: 1. Secret relationship, sexy things around others while trying to hide it.<br/>2. Exhibitionism on set</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damn Minx

“Matt!” Alex was actually giggling. He loved that sound. “Matt, stop! Someone’s coming!” He kept kissing her neck, though, his hands roaming over her back and giving her bum a squeeze. “Don’t worry, we’re not doing anything,” he mumbled in between kisses. Alex let out an appreciative moan but pushed herself away, in the nick of time. Jenna walked around the corner to see Alex fluffing her hair and Matt smirking at her. “If you two are done making out, the director says we can begin the next scene. Places in five.” She walked away muttering “God, why don’t they just come out already? Everyone knows they’re shagging.” Alex let out another delightful giggle and Matt couldn’t resist pressing another kiss to her lips. She smacked his hand away as it inched its way under her skirt before dragging him along behind her to their places.

Matt was in heaven. Or maybe it was hell. Here was this delightful, delectable woman in front of him, torturing him, teasing him. The costume department was trying to kill him. After River’s goodbye in “The Name of the Doctor,” Matt had begged Steven to let River come back at least once more for him. But the costume they had put her in was enough to cause the Doctor’s next regeneration. She was in a short skirt (a very short skirt) and a sheer blouse with a plunging neckline. Matt really couldn’t keep his hands off her. He was eager for the end of filming that day. They had worked for the past two weeks straight and were due a weekend off. He was excited.

Alex couldn’t resist leading Matt to their places with an extra swing in her hips. She could feel his eyes on her body and bit her lip, excited that he still found her sexy. She was looking forward to their weekend off. Alex had something special planned for Matt, a surprise. Too busy thinking about Matt’s possible reaction, she almost miss the director’s announcement that they were finished for the day. Relieved, she turned towards Matt and gave him a seductive wink, before briskly walking off to her trailer, loving the way her skirt swished back and forth around her with every step she took. She was not at all surprised when, five minutes later, Matt knocked on her trailer door, already out of his costume and ready to go. 

Alex smiled as she let him in. His hair was sticking up at odd angles, as though he had roughly grabbed his shirt and pulled it over his head in his haste to get to her trailer. He pushed her back into the trailer, making sure to close and lock the door before grabbing her by the tantalizing lapels of her blouse and pulling her towards him for a searing kiss. Alex felt weak at the knees with the intensity of his kiss, moaning into his mouth. Her lips parted, giving him access to thrust his tongue in her mouth, and she moaned again. His tongue battled her for dominance and his hands made their way, finally, underneath her skirt. Her legs slightly parted, allowing him access to her warm core. He fingered her through her underwear, teasing her, before slipping a finger under the edge and into her center. His fingers were cold, and he smirked against her lips when she gasped. 

Alex moaned again, moving her hips forward as Matt fingered her. His hand was talented. She was losing her grip on reality, not sure really where his other hand was until she felt it creeping up her back, pausing to give her bum a squeeze, his other hand pumping furiously underneath her skirt. She was already close, enough foreplay from teasing him during filming to make her disappointed she couldn’t last longer. Their tongues continued their battle, and she remembered that she, too, had hands. One hand crawled up to run through his hair, the other traveling down his chest to reach for the prize inside his trousers. He groaned as she grasped his length through his boxers, breaking their kiss to travel to her earlobe, sucking it in his mouth. She was even closer.

“Uhm… Ms. Kingston?” There was suddenly a knock at the door, and Matt jumped away from her. Alex whimpered at the sudden loss of contact and straightened her skirt. Her hair was in disarray, and her lips were swollen. She worked hard at catching her breath before calling out. “Just a minute!” she said, her cheeks flushed. “Did you lock the door, Matthew?” Matthew was panting as well, but nodded. She walked to her trailer door and looked out to see a terrified looking stage hand. “Sorry to interrupt, Ms. Kingston, but I’ve come to collect your costume.” The girl stood outside Alex’s trailer door, shuffling from one foot to the other nervously. Alex quickly changed out of her costume and handed it to the girl, smiling embarrassedly as she was only in her robe. She turned back into her trailer, locking Matt with a glare as he began to walk towards her.

“No! I have to get dressed, Matt. We have the entire weekend!” She giggled as Matt grabbed her robe. She batted his hands away and walked over to her clothes. She dressed quickly, ignoring Matt’s whimper of protest. “If your good, and we go home now, I might give you your weekend present early,” she simpered. Matt immediately dropped his hands, but couldn’t resist giving her a searing kiss. “All right dear, but promise you’ll make it up to me?” he asked, knowing full well that whatever she promised would be good as gold. She smirked as she dressed, knowing she had his full attention. He cleared his throat, trying to rid his mind of the idea to just take her right then and there in her trailer. “Well, since we have the weekend off, we have dinner reservations. And then, you can keep your promise to me.” Alex let out the laugh he loved so much. “All right, you cheeky boy. I’ll meet you at the car.” And with that he was gone.

Their dinner was nice, only a near miss with the wine (Matt’s fault) and Alex’s dress. To be fair, she was dressed spectacularly, and Matt really couldn’t concentrate. She was just so fantastic; she had that wonderful laugh, and that beautiful smile. The smile that was mirrored in her daughter. He realized she was standing to leave and jumped up to help her. Her infectious laughter reached his ears as he tripped over the corner of the table. “Easy, darling,” she cooed. “Gotta save some of yourself for later.” His ears turned bright red at her suggestion, but he complied.

Once they reached her flat, he held the door open for her and ushered her inside before attacking her with kisses. She put out a hand to stop his kisses, and with great effort, he did. She leant down and whispered into his ear. “Sit down on the couch, close your eyes, and wait for your present.” Matt gulped, but did as he was told, waiting with great anticipation. He was surprised that instead of Alex telling him to open his eyes, he felt a blindfold going over his eyes. “Alex?” he asked in curiosity. “Shh, darling,” she whispered. “Don’t spoil it!” She giggled. That minx. The next thing he felt was a pair of handcuffs. “Alex!” This time was more in protestation. Usually, Alex was the one in the handcuffs, but these felt different. “Alex, are these River’s handcuffs?!” he nearly choked on his words. “Why do you always have handcuffs?” All that he heard was Alex’s giggle again. “Alright, dear, stand up.” She was trying to kill him.

“Alex, I can barely stand up straight when I have sight.” She laughed again. “I know, darling. Do you trust me?” Of course he did. He would do anything for her, or with her. He felt her small hand on his elbow and tripped his way forward. “Alex, where are we going?” His hands were handcuffed at his sides. He was completely at her mercy. “It’s a surprise, darling.” He heard a door open. “Alex, are we going outside?” She giggled again. “Don’t worry, love. I’m sure you’ll like it.” He heard the car door open and he was shoved rather unceremoniously into the seat. He felt, and smelt, Alex leaning over him to buckle him in and he moaned. She smelled delectable.

The car ride was short, but he quickly lost track of where they were going. Finally, the car stopped, and Alex got out. The time it took for her to walk over to his side of the car took forever, and for a moment he though she had left him there. She didn’t, though, and for that he was grateful. He followed her blindly, and finally, she took off the blindfold. She left the handcuffs on, though. He found himself outside their studio. “Alex?” he was extremely curious, now. “What are we doing back here?” He turned to Alex in question, only to be stopped by her outfit. She was wearing her “Angels Take Manhattan” trench coat, and he was suddenly desperate to see what was underneath. 

She led him into the studio, and there it was. The TARDIS. The lights were on, dimly, and it was as though he was actually the Doctor, and this was actually the TARDIS. “Will you uncuff me now, darling?” he said as he turned. And there was Alex. Or maybe it was River. He simply wasn’t sure. But there she stood, her trench coat removed to reveal her costume underneath. She was wearing the corset from “Angels Take Manhattan” and a pair of stockings and garters that had him salivating just by looking at her. And nothing else. This woman was going to kill him. She smirked and sauntered forward.

“Do you really want me to uncuff you, sweetie?” Her voice was low, and Matt bit back a moan. “That’s what I thought.” She smirked, moving closer to him. She leaned in for a kiss, and automatically, his hands came up to pull her closer. Groaning in frustration at his cuffed hands, he whimpered. As though she read his mind, Alex pulled out a set of keys, and worked at removing the handcuffs. She bent low to undo them, giving him a nice view down the top of her corset. He groaned again, but found his hands free. Immediately, his hands were around her waist, drawing her closer to him. She let out a little squeak of surprise, but molded her body against his. It felt like heaven. “I think, my dear, you are too overdressed for my TARDIS,” he rumbled. She shivered against him and gave him a kiss. “Well, then. Why don’t you change that?” She smirked.

He felt it was his right to kiss that smirk off her face. She moaned into his kiss, and removed his coat, tossing it somewhere towards the railings of the TARDIS. His tie was next, and both of their shoes, all thrown carelessly to the side. He tried to remove her corset, growling in frustration when he realized that it was tied with strings, all the way down her back. “How on earth did you get this damn thing on?” he demanded. Alex giggled. Damn, that minx. “Very carefully, dear.” She turned around, giving him a proper view of the ties, and also of her bum. Matt realized, after several tries, that racing through untying the corset was getting him nowhere. Finally, she was free, and the offending garment was pooled at her feet. Only her stockings, garters, and heels remained. 

She turned to face him, her breasts full and peaked, and reached for his shirt. His fingers weren’t working when it came to the buttons, so he simply ripped the shirt, not caring that buttons were being scattered all over the floor. He pressed a kiss to her lips and hoisted her around his waist. She wrapped one hand over his shoulder, and he could feel her nails scratching down his shoulder blades. Her other hand went straight to his hair, gripping it tightly, almost painfully. It was a good painful, though. He suddenly wished there were fewer clothes blocking him from her. His pants were extremely tight. Matt turned and placed Alex on the console, making sure to steer clear of the buttons and levers. It would do no good to give Alex a bruised back (or bum) when she was being so tempting.

She let out a little moan, and her hand drifted south. She reached for his belt buckle, removing it and making quick work of the zip on his pants. His trousers slid to the floor, and she cooed at the sight waiting for her. Alex stroked the bulge in his boxers, before pressing a kiss to Matt’s jawline. He moaned at her touch, slipping one hand into her hair and moving the other to her breast. It was her turn to moan, twisting slightly to fill his hand with her warm breast. After paying due homage, he moved his hand to her other breast. She freed his length from his boxers, loving that his erection stood straight and proud, just for her. She let out another moan as his hands brushed her core through her panties. Scooting forward on the TARDIS console, she spread her thighs apart a little more, aching to feel him. His hands stilled their ministrations and she whimpered. “I want you, darling. All of you,” she whispered into his ear.

He grinned, and quickly divested her of her remaining clothing, her (now ruined) panties, stockings, and garters landing in a crumpled heap on the floor. He lifted her hips off the console, moving both his hands for leverage under her bum, as he drew her closer to him. With one quick thrust of her hips, he was inside of her. He was home. Her walls clenched experimentally around him, and they both sighed in relief. He stilled as she adjusted to his intrusion, but he took too long apparently, as she thrust her hips forward once more and hissed, “Oh God, Matthew, move!” Happily, he complied. Moving in tandem, he met her, thrust for thrust. One of her hands was again in his hair, gripping it for dear life as they rocked. Her other hand was running up and down his back, once in a while scratching him. He snaked a hand in between their moving bodies and pressed a thumb to her clit. A bolt of electricity shuddered through her body and her walls clenched even tighter around him. She threw her head back as she came, her nails digging fully into his shoulder blades. One more flick to her clit and she came completely undone and he fell off the edge with her.

It took them several moments to catch their breath, and once they did, Alex slid slowly down off the console, Matt’s now softening erection slipping out of her body. She whimpered at the loss of contact, but he made it up to her with a soft kiss. Chest heaving, she responded enthusiastically. “Let’s move back to your trailer, dear,” she hummed. “I don’t think my back can take another round on the console.” She slipped out of his arms and began collecting their clothing. To Matt’s regret, Alex put back on the trench coat, but at least she left off the corset. Matt hastily put back on his pants and ruined t-shirt, and followed after Alex. She had only gotten a thirty second head start, but he found her in his trailer, her coat thrown unceremoniously over a chair. She was laid out in all her splendor on the small bed in the corner. He grinned and gladly joined her.

They made love well into the morning, pleasuring each other with their hands and their mouths, and their bodies, and their company, until they fell asleep deeply intertwined with each other. The next afternoon, they both dressed in their street clothes and stealthily made their way back to their respective flats. They parted company regretfully, but content with stealing a few kisses before they did so. Their last day off was spent separately, Alex doing some gardening and grocery shopping, Matt out with his new co-star. Jenna had a smirk on her face that Matt was wary of inquiring after. He found out on Monday, back on set, where he found an envelope filled with the buttons from his ripped and ruined t-shirt. He smiled to himself, remembering their time on set alone. Catching Alex’s eye across the room, he gave her a smirk, to which she winked and sauntered off, adding an extra swing to her hips as she went. He groaned in frustration, not able to tear his gaze away from her retreating form. Damn minx.

**Author's Note:**

> well, it sort of started off following the prompts... but then it kind of got a life of its own... i don't normally write smut, and am woefully inexperienced when it comes to that area. Hope you enjoyed! leave a review :D


End file.
